<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grzechy cudze by Littlesillydemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758079">Grzechy cudze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon'>Littlesillydemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcoholic Dean Winchester, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel/Human Relationships, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Dean Winchester Can't Say "I Love You", Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Friends to Lovers, Guardian Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Smoker Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel ubierał się jak człowiek, wyglądał jak człowiek i chodził jak człowiek. Dean wiedział, że jako anioł miał inną kulturę. Obiecał, że pokaże mu człowieczeństwo z każdej możliwej strony. </p><p>Lub:</p><p>Niekanoniczne spojrzenie na pierwsze ludzkie razy Castiela.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grzechy cudze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To tylko stary pomysł przepisany na nowo. Chciałam mieć własne słodko-gorzkie opowiadanie, niekoniecznie zgodne z kanonicznymi charakterami.</p><p>___________<br/>Dla siostry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Dean nie wiedział, co było gorsze - wiedźmy, czy satanistyczne świry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I nie, to nie było eufemistyczne określenie demonów - mówimy o dosłownych satanistycznych świrach, tych ludzkich, z tatuażami odwróconego krzyża na ciele i całymi tymi sektami dowodzonymi przez psychopatów.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>John nauczył ich, że potwory należy zabijać. Najgorsze z najgorszych potworów to ludzie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sammy stał nad ofiarą i miał ten wyraz twarzy smutnego szczeniaka, jakby chciał się rozpłakać. Dean mu się nie dziwił - on sam czuł się nieswojo, widząc efekt ,,przywoływania demona". Coś w jego przełyku paliło okropnie. Ci psychopaci nie musieli nikogo wzywać, wystarczy, żeby spojrzeli na siebie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- <em>I ujrzałem Bestię wychodzącą z morza, mającą dziesięć rogów i siedem głów, a na rogach jej dziesięć diademów, a na jej głowie imiona bluźniercze.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obaj unieśli głowy i spojrzeli w kierunku Castiela. Anioł stał na uboczu, daleko od znaków narysowanych na podłodze, i patrzył gdzieś w bok. Jego twarz była nieczytelną maską.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Apokalipsa świętego Jana? - zapytał szeptem Sam. Castiel wypuścił cicho powietrze przez nos. Przekręcił leniwie głowę w ich kierunku.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- <em>A cała ziemia w podziwie powiodła wzrokiem za Bestią, i pokłon oddali Smokowi, bo władzę dał Bestii - </em>powiedział jeszcze ciszej. Uśmiechnął się cierpko. - Wy, ludzie, jesteście czasami okropni...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Winchesterowie nic na to nie odpowiedzieli. Niemal równocześnie odwrócili wzrok, jakby poczuli się zawstydzeni.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel ponownie westchnął. Spojrzał pod nogi i ostrożnie podszedł do najbliższej linii, narysowanej czarną farbą. Potrząsnął rękawem i wyjął z niego anielskie ostrze. Kucnął i zaczął zeskrobywać farbę.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean obserwował go, zaciskając zęby. Żółć paliła go w przełyku, a poczucie źle wykonanego obowiązku wierciło dziurę w jego brzuchu. Potrzebował alkoholu i snu.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Psychopaci - syknął w końcu Sam. Wytarł pospiesznie oczy kantem dłoni. - Ile jeszcze osób musi zginąć, żeby zrozumieli, że nikogo w ten sposób nie przywołają?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Sześć - odpowiedział bez zająknięcia Castiel. Wstał z kucek i przeszedł nad linią. Wzdrygnął się nieznacznie. Schował ostrze. - Gdy zabiją szóstą, przywołają demona.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Co? - zdziwił się Sam. Castiel kucnął przed zmasakrowanym ciałem i sięgnął po jej prawą ręką. Obserwował przez chwilę wycięty znak na jej skórze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Nikogo ważnego - uściślił. Ponownie wyjął ostrze i przeciął znak. - Najbliższego demona z okolicy. Przywołają go, a on powie im, że pożywili Bestię. Później ich zabije, zgodnie z prawem Rytuału, a ich dusze staną się demonami.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Wow - wyrwało się Deanowi. Zamrugał z szokiem. - Skąd to wiesz? Jesteś przecież aniołem.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Uczą nas tego w szkole - odpowiedział spokojnie. Nie wyglądał, jakby żartował. Właściwie to zawsze tak wyglądał. Wstał z kucek i otrzepał ręce. - Dusza kobiety też trafiła do Piekła i za kilkaset lat stanie się mściwym demonem.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Nie możesz jej... uratować? - szepnął cichutko Sam. Castiel pokręcił wolno głową.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Ledwie mogę stać w tym kręgu - mruknął i brzmiał, jakby był sfrustrowany z tego powodu. - Naprawdę chciałbym, Sam, ale jestem za słaby. Gdy malowali te znaki, wiedzieli, co dokładnie robią.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- To znaki przeciwko aniołom? - zaniepokoił się Sam. Potarł najbliższą linię butem, żeby ją zetrzeć. Castiel uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Znaki ograniczające boską moc - uściślił. - Osłabiają wszystko, co jest niewinne i bez grzechu. Dzięki temu mogli ją zwabić do Piekła.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Tego też uczą was w szkole? - prychnął cierpko Dean, tylko w połowie żartem. Castiel uśmiechnął się krótko, bez cienia wesołości.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Nie, niektóre księgi czytałem na własną rękę - mruknął. Spojrzał w górę, oceniając jak wysoko jest sufit. Poruszył lekko ramionami. - Zaczynam słabnąć. Poczekam na was przed budynkiem.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Uważaj na siebie - powiedział instynktownie Dean. Castiel spojrzał na niego krótko, a jego wargi drgnęły lekko. Spojrzał w górę i po prostu zniknął, jak zawsze, gdy odlatuje.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Winchesterowie spojrzeli na siebie. Dean westchnął ciężko, a Sam zacisnął wargi. Najgorszym elementem nieudanego polowania był moment zacierania śladów, żeby nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnej uwagi mediów.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nie odezwali się ani słowem, ani podczas sprzątania, ani w drodze do motelu. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Stłumiony szum prysznica był jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean siedział przy stole, z policzkiem opartym o rękę i mechanicznie popijał jakąś tanią wódkę z gwinta. Zrezygnował ze szklanki kilka minut temu, bo znudziło go ciągłe napełnianie jej.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel siedział naprzeciwko niego i patrzył pustym wzrokiem w etykietę na butelce. Przekładał w dłoniach kluczyk od pokoju.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Cisza była przytłaczająca.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Przynieść ci jeszcze wody? - zapytał szeptem anioł. Dean spojrzał na niego szybko, a później zerknął na pustą butelkę wody. Uśmiechnął się cierpko.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Nie, uwielbiam jak mi denaturat źle wchodzi - zakpił. Odłożył głośno butelkę na stół i wyprostował się z sapnięciem. Oparł łokcie o stół i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Potarł ją, jakby był naprawdę bardzo zmęczony. - Nie utopił się? - mruknął ledwie zrozumiale.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Nie - odpowiedział cicho Castiel. Spojrzał w kierunku drzwi do łazienki. - Źle mu z myślą, że kolejna osoba zginęła.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Kurwa, Cas - warknął nagle. Spojrzał na niego przekrwionymi oczami. - Każdemu człowiekowi byłoby źle.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Wiem - odpowiedział spokojnie. Spojrzał na kluczyk w dłoniach i uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Aniołowi też - dodał ciszej.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean obserwował go jak zahipnotyzowany, gdy wyciągnął rękę i sięgnął po butelkę wódki. Zacisnął oczy, a kolejna łza spłynęła ścieżką w dół jego policzka. Wyciągnął rękę i zabrał butelkę od przyjaciela.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Jesteś aniołem. - Brzmiało to jak prośba. Dean chciał móc powiedzieć, że Castiel powinien być silny, że powinien być niewinny i pełen miłości do świata. Słowa utknęły mu w krtani. Przytulił mocno butelkę do piersi, daleko poza zasięg bruneta.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel spojrzał na niego dziwnie łagodnie. Wyciągnął rękę i przesunął delikatnie wierzchem dłoni po jego skroni.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Jestem - potwierdził cicho, ale brzmiał, jakby był bardzo zmęczony. Westchnął i skulił się lekko. Pochylił się nad kluczem.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean napił się, nie patrząc w jego kierunku. Wytarł oczy kantem dłoni. Gorycz słów anioła wypalała dziurę w jego żołądku.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Gdy będę miał pieniądze, dam ci spróbować whisky - obiecał szeptem. - Jest dużo lepsza niż to coś.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel prychnął cicho. Odwrócił wzrok.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Jestem aniołem - mruknął i tym razem brzmiało to jak przypomnienie. - Nigdy nie poczuję smaku.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Opiszę ci go - szepnął. Wygiął wargi, bawiąc się etykietą. - A ty opiszesz mi, jak smakują atomy.</p>
    <p>Wystarczająco blisko tego co chciał powiedzieć. Wystarczająco blisko słów <em>pokażę ci, że świat jest piękny, a ty obiecasz mi, że zrobisz dla mnie to samo.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Tylko pod warunkiem, że opiszesz mi też jak wyglądają gwiazdy. - Również się uśmiechnął. Jego głos był tak delikatny, że aż smutny.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- A ty, jak wygląda drzewo światów - mruknął rozmarzony i zamknął oczy. - Albo eter.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Zanucisz klasyczny rock i opiszesz każdą jego nutę.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Zaśpiewasz pieśni na cześć Pana i wyjaśnisz każdy dźwięk, którego nie usłyszę.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Zabraknie nam czasu - upomniał go ledwie słyszalnie. Dean ponownie uniósł rękę do oczu.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Mamy całą wieczność - odpowiedział. Uniósł butelkę do ust i napił się łapczywie. Skrzywił się na oparzenie płynące w dół gardła.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel wstał i podszedł do szafki przy jedynym łóżku w pokoju. Wziął z niej butelkę wody. Podał ją łowcy, a Dean spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Prysznic przestał szumieć. Kilka minut później Sam wyszedł z łazienki z turbanem z ręcznika na głowie. Miał zaczerwienione oczy, ale to mógł być wynik podrażnienia przez szampon.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Wyciągnął rękę, gdy przechodził obok brata. Odebrał mu butelkę i napił się z gwinta. Skrzywił się, zakasłał, a później powtórzył całą procedurę. Rzucił się ze zmęczeniem na łóżko i postawił butelkę na piersi.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Dean? - mruknął. Miał chrypkę.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- No?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Masz jeszcze na wszelki wypadek? - Wskazał palcem prawie pustą butelkę. Dean nie odpowiedział. Czasami ciężko było znaleźć odpowiednie słowa.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Mogę pomóc wam usnąć - przypomniał szeptem Castiel. Sam parsknął i podciągnął się na łokciu. Napił się, nie patrząc w ich kierunku.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Nie powinieneś marnować mojo - burknął w końcu. Castiel wstał od stołu. Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł w nogach.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- To nie jest marnowanie - mruknął. Uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem. - Znam pieśń, która wspomaga sen.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Ale...? - mruknął Sam, gdy anioł nie kontynuował. Castiel zmarszczył brwi.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Co ,,ale"? - Nie zrozumiał. - Nie ma ,,ale". Nazywamy ją Kołysanką i śpiewamy ją adeptom, gdy nie chcą spać. Dzieciom - poprawił się.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Poddźwięki słabo na nas działają, pamiętaj - mruknął Dean. Wstał ociężale od stołu i poczłapał do łóżka. Usiadł plecami do anioła, opierając się o jego plecy. Wyciągnął rękę po butelkę. - Zaśpiewać ci później <em>Hey Jude?</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>- Jasne - szepnął łagodnie, uśmiechając się z uczuciem. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i oparł ją o głowę Deana. Mężczyzna przełknął jeszcze więcej słów.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel zaczął nucić pieśń. Większa jej część składała się z dźwięków spoza słyszalnej skali, ale i tak piosenka była jedną z ładniejszych. Śpiewał z zamkniętymi oczami i skrzydłami uchylonymi w stronę nieba. Jego ludzki głos zacierał się z tym anielskim; balansował na krawędzi piękna i bólu.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam usnął pierwszy, zwinięty w pozycji embrionalnej, z pustą butelką przytuloną do piersi. Dean wytrwał do końca pieśni i nawet zaczął nucić <em>Hey Jude</em>. W trakcie zmienił pozycję, kładąc się na nogach brata jak na poduszce. Bezwiednie wyciągnął rękę i złapał pasek od płaszcza Castiela. Zacisnął na nim sennie palce. Usunął w trakcie śpiewu.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel siedział dłuższą chwilę w bezruchu, po prostu obserwując śpiące sylwetki. Zaczął nucić pod nosem inną pieśń, cichszą, smutniejszą, bardziej melancholijną. Sięgnął po koc i przykrył nim braci. Cichutko zamknął drzwi na klucz i posolił parapety. Rozłożył skrzydła na pełną szerokość i poleciał na dach budynku.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Usiadł na jego krawędzi i spojrzał w niebo, próbując wyobrazić sobie, jak mogą wyglądać gwiazdy. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>***</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>- Castiel, do cholery, myślałem, że cię uczyli walczyć - warknął Dean, bandażując ze złością jego tors.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Anioł prychnął pod nosem. Zacisnął parę razy pięść, ale nie czuł pod palcami anielskiego ostrza.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Też tak myślałem - warknął. Spojrzał kątem oka na Sama, który pochylał się nad jego nogą. - I jak, masz już ten nabój?</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Wyglądam jakbym miał? - warknął zdenerwowany. Miał całe dłonie umazane we krwi anioła. - Dostałeś w piszczel, Cas. Nabój utknął w kości.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- To by się zgadzało, dlaczego tak cholernie boli - przeklął. Opuścił ciężko głowę na brudne deski podłogowe i zapatrzył się w sufit. Oddychał szybko i świszcząco, bo połamane żebra nie dawały mu możliwość na nic więcej.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Cas? - powiedział ze strachem Dean. Pochylił się nad nim zaniepokojony. - Hej, kolego, spójrz na mnie. Widzisz mnie?</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Wiesz, Dean, że nie umiem rozpoznać koloru twojej skóry? - wymamrotał pod nosem. Uśmiechnął się lekko, a później skrzywił. Zaczął kasłać, jakby się czymś zakrztusił. Krew spłynęła mu z kącika ust.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Dean wytarł ją pospiesznie. Ręce zaczęły mu drzeć.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Naprawdę? - zapytał drżącym głosem. Uśmiechnął się sztucznie. - To taki śmieszny kolor. Trochę jak whisky rozcieńczona wodą.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Jak słońce kilkanaście minut po wschodzie - nie zgodził się. Zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Albo zboże na wietrze.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Cas, nie zamykaj oczu - przestraszył się. Poklepał go po policzku. - Słyszysz? Sammy! Chyba żebro przebiło mu płuco... o Boże, Sammy... Krew mu leci z ust.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Już chwila, widzę nabój - powiedział, również zestresowany. Uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się wokoło. Sięgnął po łom, który chwilę wcześniej łamał żebra anioła. Wyrwał go z martwych rąk wiedźmy. - Nie będziesz chciał na to patrzeć - ostrzegł, unosząc łom. Ręce mu drżały, jakby właśnie miał atak.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Dean posłusznie odwrócił wzrok. Pochylił się nad Castielem, zasłaniając mu pole widzenia.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Anioł spojrzał na niego ze zmęczeniem. Jego wargi drgnęły lekko.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Moja krew smakuje jak żelazo i sól - szepnął ledwie słyszalnie. Dean zagryzł wargi do krwi i odgarnął mu włosy z czoła. Oparł dłoń o jego policzek.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Każdy duch uciekałby od ciebie w popłochu - spróbował zażartować. Mimowolnie się skulił, słysząc trzask kości. Pochylił się i oparł czoło o czoło anioła.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Na sekundę wszystko zamarło w napiętym oczekiwaniu. Castiel najpierw cały się spiął, a później rozluźnił, jakby powietrze z niego uciekło. Całe jego ciało zalśniło niebieskim światłem.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Dean wyprostował się i spojrzał na twarz anioła. Odwrócił się przez ramię i zerknął na brata. Sam wyrzucił rzeźbiony nabój daleko przed siebie.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Leczy się - szepnął z namaszczeniem Dean. Odetchnął z ulgą. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i objął twarz anioła rękami. Pogłaskał kciukami jego policzki. -  Na miłość... Dobrze, Cas, dawaj, dawaj... Dokładnie tak, najpierw żebra.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Castiel jęknął przeciągle i skulił się z bólu. Przekręcił się na bok i objął ramionami. Wypluł trochę krwi.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Dean instynktownie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i zaczął go delikatnie pocierać, jakby chciał dodać otuchy aniołowi. Obserwował uważnie jego pierś, która falowała i poruszała się nienaturalnie, gdy żebra wracały na swoje miejsce.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Proces leczenia trwał kilka minut. Dean chciał sobie tłumaczyć to tym, że Castiel był zmęczony, a nie pozbawiony mocy.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Anioł nie ruszał się przez dłuższy czas. Wciąż leżał zwinięty w kulkę i drżał niekontrolowanie. Pociągnął żałośnie nosem raz czy dwa. Dean przesunął rękę z jego ramienia na spocone włosy. Zaczął go uspokajająco głaskać.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Wszystko okey? - szepnął i miał na myśli, czy Castiel już się uleczył.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Anioł odetchnął przeciągle. Wciąż miał zamknięte oczy.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Ciasteczkowo - mruknął, ledwie uchylając usta. Poruszył się, jeszcze bardziej się kuląc. Wtulił głowę w dłoń Deana. - Jeszcze chwilę - poprosił ledwie słyszalnie.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Mężczyzna bez słowa kiwnął głową. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na brata. Na migi pokazał mu, żeby zajął się martwą wiedźmą. Sam zacisnął wargi i wstał z podłogi. Nie miał siły na kłótnie. Wytarł dłonie w spodnie, bo i tak były brudne.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Dean wrócił spojrzeniem do Castiela. Odgarnął mu troskliwie włosy z czoła.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Cas? - szepnął kontrolnie. Anioł mruknął pytająco. Jego oddech powoli się uspokajał. Dean pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, żeby móc szeptać. - Kupię ci whisky, chcesz? I zaśpiewam<em> Hey Jude.</em></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Nie masz pieniędzy - przypomniał mu chłodno, ale jego wargi wygięły się w uśmiechu.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Dean przeczesał z czułością kruczoczarne włosy.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Możemy wstąpić do domu tej wiedźmy. Okradniemy ją ze wszystkiego, co może kosztować więcej niż pięć dolarów - mruknął. Uniósł wzrok, słysząc kroki Sama. - Dasz radę wstać, Cas?</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Dam - mruknął, ale się nie ruszył. Otworzył ze zmęczeniem oczy. Uniósł lekko głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Deana i uniósł ociężale rękę.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Winchesterowie pomogli mu wstać, a Dean założył sobie jego ramię na barki. Kiwnął głową na brata.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Mam kluczyki w kieszeni, będziesz kierował? - zapytał. Sam kiwnął bez słowa głową. Miał straszne wory pod oczami, a jego spojrzenie wyrażało czyste zmęczenie.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Sam poszedł pierwszy, a Castiel i Dean ruszyli powoli za nim. Anioł opierał się prawie całym ciężarem na Deanie. Miał nienaturalnie sztywne ramię, jakby coś go bolało.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Dean głaskał go uspokajająco po boku. Spojrzał na jego plecy, ale nie zauważył żadnej rany.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Twoje skrzydła? - domyślił się. Castiel zesztywniał cały. Zacisnął wargi, a później westchnął przeciągle.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Wciąż się leczę - mruknął w końcu. Ponownie oparł się o Deana. - Są niefizyczne, dlatego tak długo to trwa.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Możesz... zrobić je fizyczne? - zapytał zaciekawiony. Castiel ponownie westchnął.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Tak - mruknął w końcu. Uśmiechnął się kwaśno. - Ale to nie będzie miało sensu, bo uzdrowią się same, zanim wrócimy do motelu. Tutaj nie chcę ich pokazywać, bo nie wiem jak zareagujecie.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Nie wypalą nam oczu? - wciąż dopytywał. Pomógł aniołowi usiąść na tylnym siedzeniu impali i sam usiadł obok niego. Castiel oparł czoło o zimną szybę i zamknął oczy. Sam odpalił silnik.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Nie wiem - mruknął w końcu anioł. - Tobie chyba nie. Już miałeś kontakt z moją prawdziwą formą i nadal żyjesz.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- O czym mówicie? - zapytał z przodu Sam.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Cas ma ranne skrzydła - odpowiedział mu brat. Anioł syknął sfrustrowany.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- <em>Skrzydło</em> - poprawił go chłodno. - I nie jest ranne, tylko stłuczone. Kość już się zrosła, teraz musi się tylko utwardzić.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Bardzo boli? - zaniepokoił się Sam. Instynktownie zwolnił, żeby nie trzęsło.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Tak - odpowiedział szczerze Castiel. Brzmiał, jakby był sekundy od warczenia ze złości. - Możecie być cicho? Głowa mi pęka. Dotyczy to też modlitw, Dean - warknął na niego, otwierając jedno oko.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Mężczyzna zrobił przepraszającą minę i kiwnął głową na zgodę. Wyciągnął rękę i oparł ją pocieszająco o kolano przyjaciela. Castiel prychnął i coś wymamrotał po nosem. Skulił się na siedzeniu.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Do motelu wrócili w ciężkiej ciszy. Castiel w połowie drogi usnął.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>***</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Dean otworzył głośno drzwi do pokoju, podejrzanie wesoły. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gdy spojrzał na Castiela, siedzącego na jego łóżku.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Hello Dean - mruknął anioł, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Siedział po turecku i oglądał coś na laptopie.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Hello, Hello - mruknął wesoło. Zmarszczył nagle brwi. - A gdzie Sam?</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Miał iść na tę nie-randkę, zdobyć informacje o kochanku - przypomniał nieobecnie Castiel.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- A, no tak. - Dean podszedł do małej lodówki i coś do niej schował, starając się ukryć to przed aniołem. Spojrzał na niego wesoło. - Zgadnij, co kupiłem.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Klasyczny Jack Daniels, litr objętości, trzydzieści pięć pro...</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Tak, tak, mądraliński - przerwał mu ze zmęczeniem. Założył ręce na piersi. - Nie fair, że czytasz w myślach. Psujesz całą zabawę.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Naucz się je blokować, to nie będę nic psuć - odpowiedział po prostu. Uniósł wzrok, słysząc, że Dean podchodzi do łóżka. Instynktownie się przesunął. Zmarszczył nagle brwi. - Co robisz?</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Blokuję myśli - mruknął, mrużąc oczy dla lepszej koncentracji. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc, że anioł prychnął i pokręcił głową ze śmiechem. - No co?</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Dean, naprawdę myślisz, że nie znam łaciny? - zapytał jak małe dziecko. Dean wzruszył ramionami. Usiadł obok niego.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Powinienem użyć hiszpańskiego? - domyślił się. Castiel pokręcił głową.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- <em>Na świecie jest takie mnóstwo dźwięków, ale żaden dźwięk nie jest bez znaczenia. Jeżeli jednak nie będę rozumiał, co jakiś dźwięk znaczy, będę barbarzyńcą dla przemawiającego, a przemawiający barbarzyńcą dla mnie </em>- odpowiedział po prostu. Zawsze, gdy cytował biblię, gram jego prawdziwego głosu przedostawał się na powierzchnię, robiąc echo dla jego słów.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Dean obserwował go ze śmiechem. Prychnął i pokręcił głową.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Naprawdę znasz całą biblię na pamięć? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Castiel wzruszył ramionami.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Mam pamięć absolutną i tysiące lat na karku - powiedział, jakby to było oczywiste. - Tak, Dean, naprawdę.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- I mówisz każdym ludzkim językiem?</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Nie tylko - pochwalił się. Poruszył się dumnie i wyprostował nieznacznie. - Umiem mówić też po enochiańsku, w demonicznym dialekcie, znam starą mowę i podwodny język migowy. Uczyłem się też języka driad, odrobinę innego od starej mowy, ale większość ksiąg była w fatalnym stanie i nie do rozszyfrowania.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Wow, ty kujonie - prychnął ze śmiechem. Odsunął laptop na bok i usiadł po turecku naprzeciwko anioła. - Cóż, ja znam poza angielskim jeszcze łacinę, hiszpański i podstawy rosyjskiego i do teraz myślałem, że to dużo.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Jak na człowieka to sporo - zgodził się Castiel. Uśmiechnął się i uciekł nieśmiało wzrokiem. - Jakbyś chciał... Wiesz, mogę nauczyć cię też enochiańskiego. Jego ludzkiej wersji, potrzebnej do rytuałów.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Oh - uśmiechnął się szeroko - okey. Ale! Języki obce najlepiej wchodzą po alkoholu. - Zeskoczył z łóżka i podszedł do lodówki. Wyjął whisky i położył ją na stoliku. Wygrzebał z torby dwie szklanki z grubego szkła. Pokazał je aniołowi. - Ta~da! Ukradłem je wiedźmie.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Ty bohaterze - mruknął sarkastycznie. Również wstał i podszedł do mężczyzny. Obserwował jak Dean nalewa whisky. Odebrał niepewnie swoją szklankę.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Na zdrowie - mruknął Dean, uderzając delikatnie szklankami. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy Castiel zmarszczył brwi. - No co?</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Próbuje sobie przypomnieć, jak się czułem bez mocy - mruknął. Spojrzał na Deana. - Potrafiłem rozpoznać wtedy smak.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Mężczyzna wypuścił cicho powietrze. Uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem i wypił mały łyczek whisky. Smakował ją chwilę na języku.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Zadymione pomieszczenie, ciepło drugiego ciała, ostre, <em>zimne</em> uczucie w dół przełyku i ogień w żołądku - mruknął cicho.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Coś w oczach Castiela się zmieniło. Nie spuszczał wzroku z oczu Deana, gdy uniósł szklankę do ust i zamoczył usta w bursztynowym płynie. Wargi mu drgnęły.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Chłodny wodór i gorzki tlen, reakcja chemiczna podobna do wypalania dziury w języku.  Zostawia ciężkie, osadzające się uczucie w kubkach smakowych. Zduszony ogień i przytłaczający zapach dymu drzewnego na końcu języka.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Trochę podobne do lodowatego bursztynu na plaży o świcie, gdy piasek wciąż lśni szronem  - szepnął z namaszczeniem, ledwie słyszalnie.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Castiel w końcu odwrócił wzrok. Napił się i zamknął oczy.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Pałac Gabriela skrzący w słońcu. Ciepłe złoto na tle nieskończonej mgły.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Jak wygląda Niebo? - szepnął, podchodząc do niego o krok. Castiel uniósł rękę i oparł ją na piersi mężczyzny, zatrzymując go. Wypił resztę alkoholu ze szklanki.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Jak obrazek w katalogu wycieczkowym - szepnął. Uśmiechnął się z rozmarzeniem. - Biel, złoto, błękit i purpura. Nieskończone słońce i lato.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Jak Wielki Kanion? - Znowu miał cztery lata, a świat wokół niego był jak nagroda.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Prawie. - Uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc spod przymkniętych powiek na Deana. Jego oczy błysnęły jakąś emocją, ale odwrócił szybko wzrok, zanim blondyn się przejrzał. Zabrał rękę. - Nalejesz jeszcze?</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Mężczyzna bez słowa uzupełnił szklanki. Podał jedną aniołowi i podszedł do łóżka. Usiadł po turecku w nogach.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Castiel usiadł naprzeciwko niego, popijając whisky. Jego policzki były delikatnie zarumienione, a on unikał wzroku łowcy.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Dean spojrzał w bok, czując się odrobinę niezręcznie. Chciał zacząć rozmowę, ale nie mógł zmusić się do wypowiedzenia słów.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Oglądałem <em>Sherlocka</em> zanim przyszedłeś - przerwał ciszę anioł. Dean mentalnie odetchnął z ulgą.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- I jak? - zapytał, spoglądając na niego kątem oka. Castiel wzruszył ramionami, obserwując whisky w szklance.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Spłycili odrobinę charakter Sherlocka - mruknął w końcu. Wypił whisky i oblizał wargi. - Zrobili z niego nadczłowieka, a mogli po prostu powiedzieć, że jest sawantem.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Co? - zdziwił się. Castiel spojrzał na niego szybko, nie rozumiejąc pytania. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Moim zdaniem, wszystko byłoby dużo ciekawsze, gdyby Sherlock miał autyzm i zaburzenia w poznawaniu świata - wyjaśnił innymi słowami. Dean skrzywił się lekko.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Nikt nie lubi autyzmu - mruknął. Castiel westchnął.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- I to właśnie jest wasz problem. - Sięgnął po whisky i nalał sobie. Oparł łokcie o kolana i zgarbił się lekko. Wskazał wzrokiem szklankę. - Rzeczywiście jest ogniem w żołądku.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Mówiłem - mruknął Dean, uśmiechając się lekko. Zmienił pozycję, kładąc się na boku, twarzą do anioła. Machnął ręką w kierunku laptopa. - Oglądałeś coś jeszcze?</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Tak, film <em>Constantine</em>.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Dziadostwo - podsumował ze śmiechem. Castiel pokręcił głową.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Zależy - powiedział powoli. Wzruszył ramionami. - Aktor, grający Gabriela był ładny.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Podobny chociaż?</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Nie wiem, dawno... - zamilkł nagle i przestał się uśmiechać. Dean usiadł, zaniepokojony tą nagłą zmianą. Castiel napił się, żeby zyskać na czasie. Westchnął ze zmęczeniem. - Dawno nie było go w Niebie - dokończył. - Ostatni raz, widziałem go jeszcze gdy byłem mały. Opiekował się mną, bo Michał i Ezakiel walczyli przeciwko feniksom.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Archaniołowie opiekują się małymi aniołami? - zapytał ciekawie. Castiel uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na łowcę.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Archaniołowie prawie w ogóle. Mają za dużo obowiązków i nie zawsze mogą - wyjaśnił. Dean zmarszczył brwi.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- To czemu mówiłeś, że przez to, że Michał był na wojnie byłeś bez opieki? - zdziwił się. - Zrozumiałem to tak, że Archaniołowie opiekują się młodymi w ich zastępach.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Castiel zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. Dolał im whisky.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Michał mnie stworzył - wyjaśnił. Uśmiechnął się, widząc szok na twarzy mężczyzny. Wzruszył ramionami. - Żołnierzy zawsze brakuje. Nie mówię już o dowódcach. Ezakiel, adept Rafała, był najlepszym kandydatem do stworzenia idealnego anioła-dowódcę.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Ale? - szepnął Dean, słysząc nutkę goryczy w głosie anioła. Castiel uśmiechnął się gorzko. Napił się.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Ale po drodze coś im nie wyszło - burknął. Uniósł wzrok. - Prawie każdy adept Michała ma cztery pary czerwonych skrzydeł. Ja jestem tym jednym procentem z niebieskimi lotkami i jedną parą. Znaczy, byłem. - Uśmiechnął się kwaśno. - Teraz jestem w ogóle jedyny z czarnymi piórami.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Dean słuchał go z namaszczeniem, zachwycony tym, że anioł w końcu powiedział coś o sobie i swoim życiu w Niebie. Nie wiedział czemu, ale zachwycała go myśl, że Castiel nie jest człowiekiem. Chciałby móc wiedzieć o nim wszystko.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Ja uważam, że twoje skrzydła są piękne - powiedział cicho. Castiel prychnął i przewrócił oczami.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Bo nie widziałeś innych.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Nie - zgodził się. - Dlatego twoje są piękne.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Castiel spojrzał na niego szybko i zarumienił się nieznacznie. Odwrócił wzrok i wypił whisky. Skrzywił się leciutko na nieprzyjemne uczucie w gardle.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Dzięki - szepnął. Dean zadrżał, słysząc jego głos. Również próbował ukryć to w szklance alkoholu.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Ponownie między nimi zapadła cisza. Castiel sięgnął po butelkę whisky i oglądał jej etykietę. Dean położył się na plecach, tak blisko anioła, że czuł jego kolano na żebrach. Z całych sił próbował blokować myśli, bo jego mózg po alkoholu tworzył dziwne rzeczy.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Castiel nagle szturchnął go kolanem. Dean uniósł pytająco brew.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Chcesz obejrzeć odcinek <em>Sherlocka</em>? - zapytał niezobowiązująco. Dean uśmiechnął się lekko. Podniósł się na łokciach.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>- Jasne.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>***</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>Castiel czasami był nie do wytrzymania.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Deana oświeciło w czwartek, chwilę po piętnastej. Stali w kolejce do odebrania zamówienia w McDonaldsie. Castiel kręcił się nerwowo, jakby nie mógł znaleźć sobie zajęcia.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- <em>Aujourd'hui? - </em>zapytał w końcu, głośno i bardzo złośliwie. Dean nawet nie uniósł wzroku znad ulotki, którą znalazł na stoliku.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Cicho - mruknął. Castiel spojrzał na niego zdenerwowany.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- <em>Sag mir nicht, wie ich leben soll - </em>wysyczał. Dean spojrzał na niego ciężko.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- <em>Tranquilo, dije</em> - warknął w odpowiedzi.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Castiel aż się wyprostował. Warknął gardłowo, ale wyglądał tak, jakby to zrobił całym ciałem. Dean nie musiał się wysilać, żeby wyobrazić sobie skrzydła rozłożone szeroko nad aniołem.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Mimowolnie przełknął ciężko ślinę.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Cas - spróbował jeszcze raz, ciszej i dużo spokojniej. Castiel spojrzał na niego chłodno. Poruszył się nerwowo i wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Odkąd po raz pierwszy upili się razem whisky i Castiel opowiedział mu  o anielskiej kulturze, Dean zauważył, że anioł coraz częściej zapomina stwarzać pozory człowieczeństwa. Urzekło go to. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, rozczulała go myśl, że Castiel zaufał mu do tego stopnia, że nie próbuje udawać kogoś innego w jego towarzystwie.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Kolejne pięć minut stali w ciszy. Castiel przez chwilę jeszcze mamrotał wściekle pod nosem, ale przestał, gdy jakieś dziecko na niego spojrzało. Od razu skupił na nim uwagę, zapominając o całym świecie.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Dean odebrał zamówienie. Szturchnął ramię anioła, gdy wracał.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Chodź, pedofilu - mruknął ze śmiechem. Castiel odwrócił wzrok od dziecka i spojrzał na niego wyjątkowo niechętnie. Dean przestał się uśmiechać.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Jestem aniołem stróżem - wysyczał chłodno. Dean mimowolnie odsunął się o krok. - Zostałem <em>nauczony</em>, że najcenniejsze i najbardziej kruche są ludzkie dzieci.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Jeez, to był żart - mruknął. Przewrócił oczami. - Chodź jeść, panie <em>aniele stróżu</em>.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko udobruchany tą namiastką przeprosin. Posłusznie poszedł za Deanem. Włożył ręce w kieszenie i schylił głowę. Uśmiechnął się szerzej.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Słyszę to - przypomniał szeptem. Dean nieznacznie się spiął. Spojrzał na przyjaciela.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Co?</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Ten zapętlony wierszyk w twojej głowie. ,,Aniele Boży..." - uświadomił go ze śmiechem. Dean zarumienił się ledwie widocznie. Odwrócił wzrok.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- To jest niezależne ode mnie - mruknął w końcu. Położył tacę z jedzeniem na stoliku i usiadł naprzeciwko brata. Sam uniósł wzrok znad laptopa.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Co jest niezależne? - mruknął. Dean spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się lekko.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Aniele Boży, stróżu mój - zanucił słodko. Sam zmarszczył brwi, a chwilę później przewrócił oczami. Ponownie spojrzał w ekran.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Dean sięgnął po swojego burgera, a drugiego podał Castielowi. Anioł wciąż się uśmiechał, gdy na nich patrzył.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Możecie przestać? - zapytał w końcu. Bracia spojrzeli na niego jednocześnie. Sam speszył się lekko i zmarszczył czoło, a Dean wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Zmuś mnie - mruknął, z jedzeniem w ustach.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Castiel utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy. Co więcej, nawet wygrał małą bitwę na spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, gdy Dean odwrócił wzrok.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Pochylił się nad nim, opierając rękę na jego ramieniu dla równowagi. Dean mimowolnie zesztywniał. Prawie się zakrztusił, gdy poczuł oddech anioła na uchu.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- <em>Stary Donald farmę miał...</em> - zanucił wrednie Castiel. Dean poczuł uśmiech anioła na swoim uchu.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Nienawidzę cię - odpowiedział cicho. Castiel uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Gdy się odsuwał, <em>prawie</em> szturchnął nosem skroń Deana.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Sam nagle odchrząknął głośno. Dean zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Sprawdziłem w końcu te symbole - powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic Sam. Sięgnął po swoją sałatkę. - Profesor Fletcher mówi, że to może być odmiana starożytnej greki.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Bardzo niepoprawna odmiana, jak już - mruknął Castiel. - Niektóre znaki w ogóle nie występują w tamtym alfabecie.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Możemy to zrobić <em>po</em> jedzeniu? - zapytał ze zmęczeniem Dean. Sięgnął po colę. - Jak raz chcę sobie zjeść spokojnie...</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Niech ci będzie - mruknął Sam, przewracając oczami. Zamknął dramatycznie klapkę laptopa. Robił przy tym bardzo niechętną minę, ale każdy wiedział, że mężczyzna również chce chwili spokoju.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Dziękuję. - Dean spojrzał na Castiela, czując że anioł szturcha go pod stołem. Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na jego nierozpakowanego burgera. - No co? Jedz, chciałeś jeść.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Castiel spojrzał na niego żałośnie, prawie jak szczeniak który się zgubił. Był tak słodko niedoinformowany, że Dean nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Oj, Cassie, ciamajdo - westchnął. Rozpakował jego burgera i włożył mu go w ręce. Castiel obejrzał go niepewnie. Skrzywił się nagle.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- To kurczak? - Wskazał niepewnie na mięso. Wyglądał, jakby chciał odłożyć burgera i wytrzeć ręce.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Nie jesz mięsa? - zdziwił się Sam. Dean tylko na niego spojrzał w szoku.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Castiel jeszcze bardziej się zmieszał.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Nie wiem - powiedział w końcu. - To moje pierwsze ludzkie jedzenie. Zabili go w humanitarny sposób? - Uniósł smutne oczy na Deana.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się sztucznie.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Z pewnością - mruknął.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Castiel pokiwał wolno głową. Niepewnie pochylił się i ostrożnie ugryzł burgera. Żuł przez chwilę w zamyśleniu.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Dean, opisz mi to - poprosił w końcu cichutko.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Bracia wymienili spojrzenia. Dean zmarszczył brwi, a Sam westchnął cicho. Włożył widelec do pudełka sałatki.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Idę do łazienki - mruknął.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Dean spojrzał na Castiela dopiero gdy Sam zniknął z pola widzenia. Uśmiechnął się miękko.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Bułka smakuje jak pojemnik płatków owsianych; alejka w sklepie z drogim dietetycznym jedzeniem. Warzywa to ogród oświetlony słońcem i zapach lata. Kurczak smakuje jak kurczak. To jedyny smak, który może być wszystkim na raz.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Nie zabili go w humanitarny sposób - mruknął. Odłożył burgera i spojrzał w bok. Uśmiechnął się kwaśno. - Chyba mogę poczuć jego wspomnienia.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Chyba? - zapytał niepewnie. Castiel spojrzał na niego szybko. Wzruszył ramionami.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Był pisklakiem, jeszcze nie rozumiał świata.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Dean zacisnął szczęki, aż zabolały go zęby. Instynktownie położył dłoń na dłoni anioła. Uścisnął ją pocieszająco.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Mogę zamówić ci lody, albo kawę z bitą śmietaną - mruknął. Był mistrzem w mówieniu nie tego, co miał na myśli. Uśmiechnął się miękko. - Chcesz?</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Opisz mi lody - poprosił, marszcząc brwi. Był mistrzem czytania Deana.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Zimne, kremowe, zamrożone mleko o smaku owoców - odpowiedział bez zająknięcia.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Castiel rozchmurzył się nieznacznie. Jego oczy złagodniały.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Mają o smaku truskawek? - zapytał niepewnie. Dean mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>- Zapytam - mruknął i wstał od stołu.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Dopiero gdy składał zamówienie, uświadomił sobie, że dotknął dłoni anioła. Wciąż czuł ciepło jego skóry na opuszkach palców.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>***</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>- Sammy, proszę, wyjdź z łazienki - zawołał po raz kolejny Dean. Oparł czoło o drzwi i westchnął cicho. - Sammy.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>- Daj mi spokój - warknął zza drzwi.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Dean ponownie zapukał.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>- Wyjdź z łazienki - powtórzył łagodniej. Zamknął oczy. - Przecież wiesz, że nie zawsze można uratować ich wszystkich. Wyjdź, porozmawiajmy.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>- Nie chcę teraz rozmawiać! - krzyknął. - Daj mi spokój!</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Dean westchnął i się wyprostował. Spojrzał ze smutkiem na Castiela. Anioł siedział przy stole i bawił się anielskim ostrzem, balansując nim jednym palcem.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>- Umarła na jego rękach, Dean - szepnął. Uniósł na chwilę wzrok. - Naprawdę daj mu spokój.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>- Boję się o niego - powiedział szeptem. Westchnął i podszedł do stołu. Usiadł naprzeciwko anioła. - Cholera jasna, nienawidzę tej roboty.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>- A co ja mam powiedzieć, ten, który widzi wasze dusze? - szepnął z goryczą. Wbił ostrze w stół i przesunął nim, rzeźbiąc głęboką rysę. - Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś umiera, wiem o tym chwilę wcześniej, ale nie mogę nic zrobić. Chciałbym pójść spać.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>- Zaśpiewać ci <em>Hey Jude?</em> - szepnął niepewnie. Castiel spojrzał na niego ze zmęczeniem.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>- Dean, naprawdę nie mam ochoty na żarty - westchnął. Ponownie wbił miecz w drewno.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Dean nieśmiało wyciągnął rękę i dotknął dłoni anioła. Objął jego palce i uścisnął je lekko. Pochylił się i oparł łokcie o stół. Zamknął oczy.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Castiel prychnął i przewrócił oczami. Nie zabrał ręki.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>- To jedyna piosenka jaką znasz? - zapytał z przekąsem. Dean kiwnął bez słowa głową. Castiel ponownie przewrócił oczami. - Żałosne.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Dean wciąż nucił w myślach piosenkę, jednocześnie głaszcząc kciukiem dłoń anioła.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Castiel w końcu westchnął i zamknął oczy. Usiadł tak jak Dean.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>- Czemu wciąż jesteś taki jasny? - szepnął z frustracją. Zmarszczył brwi. - Każdy, kto widzi śmierć ciemnieje na duszy, a ty wciąż jesteś tak bardzo jasny. Chowasz ogromną ciemność pod kilometrową warstwą światła. Nic nie może cię ruszyć.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>- Tata kazał mi być silny za nas wszystkich - szepnął ledwie słyszalnie. Czasami słowa smakują lepiej, gdy pozostają niewypowiedziane.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Castiel otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto w zielone tęczówki. W jego spojrzeniu było coś tak surowego, tak <em>odsłoniętego</em>, że Dean nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Anioł uścisnął jego dłoń. Jak w zwolnionym tempie uniósł ją do ust i oparł wargi na suchej skórze.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>- Przykro mi.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>***</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p> </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p>- Castiel, kolego, powiedz mi, ile już jesteś z nami na Ziemi?</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Castiel zmarszczył na chwilę brwi. Spojrzał z niezrozumieniem na Deana.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>- Rok i szesnaście dni - odpowiedział powoli. - Dean, co to ma...?</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>- I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przez ten czas ani razu nie zabrałem cię do klubu? - przerwał mu. Założył ręce na biodra.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Castiel zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. Skulił się mimowolnie.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>- Raz, wtedy, wiesz... - mruknął nieśmiało. - Zresztą, apokalipsa i...</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>- Bez wymówek mi tu - uciął poważnie. Sięgnął po kurtkę. - Zakładaj płaszcz, jedziemy do klubu.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>- Teraz? - zdziwił się. Posłusznie sięgnął po płaszcz. - Czemu?</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>- Żebyś na własnej skórze poczuł, o co warto było walczyć. </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>***</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p>Wrócili kilkanaście minut po trzeciej. Próbowali zrobić to cicho, żeby nie obudzić Sama, ale wyszło jak wyszło.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Dean zachichotał, gdy potknął się o krzesło. Przytrzymał się anioła.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Cholera, nic nie widzę - mruknął ze śmiechem, rozglądając się wokoło w poszukiwaniu swojego łóżka.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Castiel przytrzymał go mocniej.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Ja też - potwierdził bełkotliwie. Zmrużył oczy i zmarszczył czoło. - Cholera.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Dean parsknął śmiechem. Zasłonił szybko usta dłonią.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Powiedz to jeszcze raz - poprosił wesoło, gdy już się uspokoił. Castiel spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Co? - Nie zrozumiał. - Cholera?</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Dean ponownie zachichotał. Pokiwał głową.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- A powiedz ,,kurwa" - poprosił ze śmiechem. Castiel mimowolnie uśmiechnął się razem z nim.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Kurwa - powiedział posłusznie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc śmiech Deana. - Czemu to ma służyć?</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Pierwszy raz słyszę, że przeklinasz - wyjaśnił niewinnie. Po omacku podszedł do łóżka i położył się na nim na plecach. Castiel dołączył do niego chwilę później.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Dean zmienił pozycję, kładąc się na boku. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zapatrzył się w oczy anioła.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Castiel wciąż uśmiechał się miękko. Wokół jego oczu pojawiły się delikatne zmarszczki.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- O czym myślisz? - szepnął, gdy zobaczył, że Dean stopniowo uśmiecha się coraz szerzej. Łowca odwrócił wzrok i pokręcił głową.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Po to blokuję myśli, żebyś ich nie wiedział - mruknął. Podłożył ręce pod policzek. Spojrzał na coś na piersi anioła. - Zastanawiałem się, co jeszcze mogę ci pokazać.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- W sensie? - szepnął niepewnie. Dean wzruszył niezdarnie ramionami.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Wszystkie inne pierwsze razy - wyjaśnił po prostu. Zamknął oczy. - Pierwsze zakupy, pójście do kina, pierwsza kąpiel, basen, pralnia, cokolwiek. Jeszcze jest tak dużo ludzkich rzeczy, których nie znasz.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Wiem - szepnął, a jego głos był dziwnie tęskny. Dean uchylił niepewnie powieki. Anioł patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem na jego wargi. Uśmiechnął się nagle. Spojrzał prosto w jego oczy. - Jeszcze nigdy nie leciałeś.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Leciałem - zdziwił się. - Przecież czasami...</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Nie - przerwał mu ze śmiechem. - To nie jest lot. Czasami latamy powoli, prawie całkowicie fizyczni, tylko po to żeby być w górze, a nie gdzieś indziej.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Mam lęk wysokości - przypomniał ze wstydem. Castiel uśmiechnął się łagodnie i wyciągnął rękę. Uniósł delikatnie jego brodę.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Nie ze mną - szepnął łagodnie. Zabrał rękę i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi jak chwilę wcześniej Dean. Odwrócił wzrok. - Nigdy też nie widziałeś moich skrzydeł.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Mówiłeś, że to niebezpieczne.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Mógłbym pokazać ci je we śnie - mruknął, uśmiechając się lekko. Dean otworzył szeroko oczy.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Oh - westchnął z namaszczeniem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i tak szczerze, że Castiel mimowolnie oddał uśmiech.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Cisza między nimi wydawała się inna. Powietrze brzęczało od przemilczanych słów. Dean mimowolnie się skulił i zagryzł zęby na języku. Spojrzał nieśmiało w oczy anioła. Castiel patrzył z miłością w jego oczy, a później zerknął na wargi. Coś w jego spojrzeniu się zmieniło. Zamknął oczy i oparł czoło o czoło mężczyzny.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Wiem, czego jeszcze nie robiłem - szepnął, nie otwierając oczu. Zabrzmiało to jak prośba o pozwolenie. Dean cały zesztywniał.</p>
                <p>Coś we wnętrzu anioła poruszyło się nerwowo, a jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Dean wstrzymał oddech i zacisnął oczy. Poczuł żółć w ustach i dziwne łaskotanie w kącikach oczu.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Cas - poprosił ledwie słyszalnie. Żałował, że nie jest kimś innym. Chciałby móc być odważny. Oparł dłoń o pierś anioła i odepchnął go lekko, ale zdecydowanie.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Castiel zacisnął wargi, czując ich drżenie. Odsunął się troszeczkę. Musnął nosem nos Deana, a cały gest zabrzmiał jak smutno, tak <em>ostatecznie</em>. Brunet zadrżał, czując łaskotanie, gdy pierwsza łza spłynęła po jego policzku.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Nigdy nie spałem - szepnął gorzko, chcąc o tym wszystkim zapomnieć. Odwrócił się na drugi bok i skulił w pozycji embrionalnej. Pociągnął żałośnie nosem i wytarł oczy rękawem.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Dean obserwował przez chwilę jego plecy. Również się skulił i objął ramionami. Otworzył szeroko umysł, wręcz krzycząc w myślach, żeby Castiel wrócił, żeby wciąż się uśmiechali i żeby wszystko było dobrze. Chciał skasować ten moment, w którym nie mogli przeskoczyć bariery ciszy. Chciał być silniejszy.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Anioł chyba nie chciał go słuchać. Skulił się jeszcze bardziej.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Twoja dusza gaśnie, Dean - szepnął z bólem.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Łowca zamknął oczy i przysunął się do niego odrobinę. Położył głowę milimetry od pleców anioła.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Castiel uśmiechnął się gorzko. Objął się obronnie ramionami. Dean mógł usłyszeć jego szloch.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Sadysta - warknął anioł.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Dean w odpowiedzi oparł czoło o jego łopatki.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>- Masochista - burknął w jego płaszcz. Był bardzo zmęczony. - A teraz idź już w końcu spać.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>***</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>Kolejne polowanie było piekłem. Wampiry od zawsze potrafią skomplikować sprawę.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Cisza w impali była nieprzyjemnie napięta, a powietrze ciążyło od zapachu krwi. Każdy był sekundy od wybuchu.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Dean nagle zahamował ostro i wjechał na parking jakiegoś sklepiku. Wyjął telefon z kieszeni i coś na nim napisał.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel drgnął, gdy jego telefon piknął cicho.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Kup to - powiedział beznamiętnie mężczyzna. Sam uniósł czujnie głowę.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Co? - zapytał szybko. Dean zgromił go wzrokiem. Spojrzał w lusterko, poszukując spojrzenia Castiela.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Proszę - dodał ciszej, bardziej nagląco.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Czemu ja? - zdziwił się anioł. Dean uśmiechnął się kwaśno.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Ja jestem upaćkany we krwi.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel spojrzał jeszcze na Sama, a później bez słowa otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z impali. Dean odprowadził go wzrokiem, a później zapatrzył się na coś na masce, uparcie ignorując spojrzenie brata.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Chcesz o tym pogadać? - szepnął łagodnie Sam. Dean prychnął i spojrzał w bok.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Oczywiście, że tak, dziwko jebana, marzę o tym - warknął sarkastycznie. Sam zacisnął szczęki. Również spojrzał w bok.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- ,,Nie" też by dało radę - burknął.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel wrócił ze sklepu, dziwnie cichy i spięty. Bez słowa usiadł na swoim miejscu i wyjrzał przez okno.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Cisza była zabójcza przez całą drogę. Każdy odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zaparkowali na parkingu motelu.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Sam ewakuował się pospiesznie do pokoju, a Dean został jeszcze, pod pretekstem ogarnięcia bagażnika. Castiel stanął kilka kroków za nim, niezdecydowany, co zrobić dalej.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Daj mi je - poprosił w końcu mężczyzna. Anioł drgnął, jakby ktoś go uderzył. Sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Nie było dokładnie takich, jakie chciałeś - mruknął przepraszająco. - Kasjer powiedział, że te są lepsze.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Oh, oczywiście - mruknął sarkastycznie, odbierając od niego paczkę papierosów. Wyjął jednego. - Twoje pierwsze zakupy i już oskubali cię na dwa dolary, niewinna ptaszyno.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Droższe <em>znaczą</em> lepsze - uparł się. Odwrócił wzrok. - I kupiłem whisky. Dziwnym trafem mieli przecenę.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Dean zakrztusił się dymem. Spojrzał z szokiem na przyjaciela.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Grzebałeś w jego umyśle? - zapytał, a jego głos pobrzmiewał dumą. Castiel uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Przekonałem go, że naprawdę jej potrzebuję - mruknął.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Dean pokiwał wolno głową, patrząc na niego z szacunkiem. Oparł się biodrem o impalę i wypalił w spokoju papierosa. Starał się nie dmuchać w kierunku anioła.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel obserwował kamyki pod nogami.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Od kiedy palisz? - zapytał w końcu. Dean spojrzał na niego szybko. Odwrócił wstydliwe wzrok.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Nie pamiętam - mruknął. Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie palę nałogowo. Tata sprał mnie, gdy się dowiedział.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel zacisnął szczęki i odwrócił wzrok. Wbił ręce ciężko w kieszenie.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>W motelu nie było podwójnych pokoi, więc wynajęli dwa, zaraz obok siebie. Teraz Dean cieszył się z takiego obrotu spraw.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Cas - mruknął cicho, gdy otwierał drzwi. Anioł spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Słyszysz Sama?</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Tak - odpowiedział uspokajająco. Uśmiechnął się sztywno. - Martwi się o ciebie. Modli się do mnie, żebym cię pilnował, bo od miesiąca dziwnie się zachowujesz.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- To był ciężki miesiąc - mruknął pod nosem, zanim ugryzł się w język. Otworzył nerwowo drzwi.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel uśmiechnął się smutno.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Bardzo. - Wszedł za nim do pokoju i zamknął cicho drzwi. Skulił się i opuścił głowę. Wyglądał jakby nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Dean wziął prysznic i przebrał się w czyste ubrania. Wyszedł z łazienki z papierosem w ustach. Spojrzał jakoś dziwnie na Castiela.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Mogę stać się niewidzialny - Szepnął nieśmiało anioł. Zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok, gdy przypomniał sobie o trzeciej rzeczy, którą kupił. Paczka prezerwatyw wypalała dziurę w jego kieszeni. - Albo wyjść na dwór, żeby nie przeszkadzać.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Myślałem, że już rozlejesz - mruknął, jakby w ogóle go nie słyszał. Castiel spojrzał na niego szybko. Dean machnął na niego ręką z papierosem. - I zdejmij w końcu ten płaszcz, przecież już cię tego uczyłem.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel bez słowa zdjął płaszcz, obserwując uważnie łowcę kątem oka. Powiesił go na oparciu krzesła.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Dean włożył papierosa między wargi i podszedł do anioła. Wyciągnął ręce i sięgnął po jego krawat.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Lekcja druga - mruknął niewyraźnie, odplątując krawat drżącymi palcami.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel zaciskał zęby tak mocno, że samo patrzenie było bolesne. Patrzył lodowato na coś ponad ramieniem Deana, a jego oczy błyszczały od łez. Dłonie drżały mu po bokach ciała.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Nienawidzę cię - wyszeptał drżącym głosem, gdy Dean powoli zsunął mu krawat i rozpiął najwyższy guzik jego koszuli.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Dean odsunął się o krok. Wydmuchał dym w jego twarz.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Przyzwyczaiłem się - szepnął. Spojrzał w bok, na whisky stojącą na stole. - Bierz szklanki.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel zacisnął powieki i wytarł szybko oczy. Odchrząknął głośno.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Posłusznie wziął szklanki i podszedł do łóżka. Usiadł naprzeciwko Deana. Chętnie sięgnął po whisky. Z całych sił próbował czuć się normalnie, jak kiedyś, gdy wszystko było łatwiejsze.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Kilka pierwszych kolejek wypili w ciszy. Dean położył paczkę papierosów między nimi, ale nie sięgnął już po kolejnego. Obserwował anioła spod zmrużonych powiek.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Cas - mruknął w końcu. Anioł spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Opowiesz mi trochę o swojej kulturze?</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Co chcesz jeszcze wiedzieć? - zapytał beznamiętnie. Dean wzruszył ramionami.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Możecie grzeszyć?</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Nie - odpowiedział od razu. Uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Tylko ludzie mają taki przywilej.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Czemu? - zdziwił się. Castiel wzruszył ramionami.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Dzięki wolnej woli - mruknął. Zamieszał whisky w szklance. - Możecie wybrać, czy chcecie ulec złu, czy nie. Czasami po prostu wam zazdroszczę.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- I naprawdę do Piekła trafiają grzesznicy? Tak jak mówią w kościele? - zapytał szeptem.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel spojrzał na niego ciężko.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Dean, doskonale wiesz jak działa Piekło - warknął. Zacisnął palce na pustej szklance. - Przestań. Po prostu przestań. Jestem zmęczony.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Gdzie trafi moja dusza? - zapytał szeptem. Dolał im alkoholu. Butelka była już prawie pusta.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel zesztywniał. Zamknął oczy i westchnął ciężko.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Do Nieba - odpowiedział ledwie słyszalnie. Wyciągnął drżącą dłoń i sięgnął po paczkę papierosów. Wyjął jednego. - Dopóki żyję, Piekło ci nie grozi.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Dziwne - szepnął, jakby do siebie. Sięgnął do kieszeni po zapalniczkę. - Myślałem, że moja dusza jest ciężka od grzechu. Przecież przez ostatni rok tyle ich popełniłem...</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Powiedz choć jeden - warknął, z papierosem między wargami. Dean zapalił zapalniczkę. Ogień oświetlił ich twarze.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Kusiłem anioła - wyszeptał do jego ucha. Odsunął się odrobinę i przystawił zapalniczkę do papierosa. Castiel po prostu na niego patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany. Dean uśmiechnął się łagodnie i objął jego policzek dłonią. - Oddychaj, Cassie. Wdech i wydech.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel zamrugał szybko. Odwrócił wzrok.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- To nie są grzechy - mruknął. Pozwolił, żeby Dean wyjął papierosa z jego ust. Stracił na chwilę wątek, gdy łowca włożył między wargi mokry od śliny filtr. Odchrząknął. - Grzechy cudze. Mają mniejszą wagę, bo nie są naszym czystym wyborem. Zresztą, wolę nazywać je <em>odkrywaniem ludzkości.</em></p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- To nie zmienia faktu, że dzięki mnie miałeś swoje wszystkie pierwsze razy - mruknął Dean, wydychając dym w jego twarz. Whisky stłumiła jego ruchy, a dym spowolnił myśli. Był tak bardzo zmęczony.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel zadrżał niekontrolowanie. Coś w jego wnętrzu zwinęło się i szarpnęło o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Obserwował z paniką Deana, gdy ten jak gdyby nigdy nic klęknął nad nim, wtulając kolana w jego biodra. Usiadł na jego udach i uśmiechnął się szeroko.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Gotowy na swojego pierwszego papierosa? - zapytał niewinnie. Położył dłoń na jego barku dla równowagi. Castiel przełknął nerwowo i kiwnął głową. Oblizał wargi. Dean uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Ogień i grzech, zapach dymu na języku, odłamki szkła w gardle. Oddychaj. - Zaciągnął się dymem, mrużąc oczy. Pochylił się i wydmuchał go w kierunku ust anioła.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel cały zesztywniał. Wypuścił głośno powietrze przez nos. Dym rozwiał się gdzieś na wysokości ich piersi.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Dean uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Przesunął dłoń na kark anioła.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Wdech - pouczył go. Czuł zapach jego skóry, czyste powietrze i słońce. Castiel oddychał ciężko.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Jeszcze - poprosił szeptem. Mógł posmakować oddech Deana. Whisky i dym. Tak pachnie Piekło.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Łowca odsunął się i ponownie zaciągnął dymem. Wrócił pospiesznie, opierając dłoń z papierosem o ramię anioła. Zahaczył kciukiem o jego kark.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Tym razem Castiel wiedział, co zrobić. Zakrztusił się, gdy pierwsza smuga dymu poparzyła mu gardło.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Zadrżał, czując na sobie głodny wzrok mężczyzny. Oblizał suche wargi.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Jeszcze - poprosił, a Dean już zaciągał się papierosem. Wplątał palce w jego włosy i szarpnął nimi lekko.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel nie mógł powstrzymać cichego jęku, gdy wydychał piekielny dym. Zamknął oczy, czując się jak na haju.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Jeszcze - wyszeptał w wargi Deana. Poczuł, jak mężczyzna się uśmiecha.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Tym razem prawie cały dym znalazł się w płucach anioła. Castiel instynktownie pochylił się do przodu, goniąc za dotykiem ich warg. Dean odsunął się, utrzymując milimetrowy kontakt. Oparł czoło o jego czoło.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Szybko się uczysz - szepnął. Castiel ponownie jęknął ledwie słyszalnie. Oparł drżące dłonie o jego biodra.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Jeszcze - szepnął błagalnie. Dean uśmiechnął się szerzej. Nie musiał mówić tego, co myślał. Słowa czasami mogą być przemilczane.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Czego chcesz, niewinna ptaszyno? - zapytał, drażniąc oddechem wargi anioła. Castiel przełknął ciężko ślinę.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Pocałuj mnie - warknął zduszonym głosem. Dean zacisnął palce na jego włosach. Odetchnął ostro.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Wszystkie pierwsze razy - mruknął triumfalnie.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Sięgnęli po siebie w tym samym momencie. Castiel zadrżał, gdy ich usta się spotkały, a Dean sapnął, gdy wszystkie włoski stanęły mu dęba. Zacisnął jeszcze mocniej dłoń na włosach anioła.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Całowali się ostrożnie, z większą ilością oddychania tym samym powietrzem, niż faktycznego dotyku. Dean sięgnął delikatnie po dolną wagę anioła i pociągnął ja zaczepnie. Castiel westchnął śmielej.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Czemu? - szepnął sztywno, gdy Dean oparł wargi o kącik jego ust, a później ruszył w kierunku szyi. Ukrył jęk za zaciśniętymi zębami.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Chyba stęskniłem się za światłem, które rozświetla moją duszę - wymruczał w jego skórę, zlizując z niej smak słońca.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel uniósł ręce i wplątał je pomiędzy piaskowe pasemka. Przesunął Deana jeszcze bliżej.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Nie mów tak - warknął gorzko. Mężczyzna skubnął go w szczękę.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Czemu, aniołku?</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Bo gdy wytrzeźwiejesz, nie będę chciał cię wypuścić - szepnął w jego włosy. Dean zaśmiał się perliście. Wrócił do jego ust.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Nie mam zamiaru wytrzeźwieć - szepnął w jego wargi. Ugryzł go zaczepnie i odsunął się nieznacznie. Przystawił papierosa do ust i zaciągnął się głęboko, chcąc go skończyć. Zgasił go w szklance po whisky.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Wydmuchał dym kącikiem ust. Castiel pochylił się, goniąc za smakiem. Zamruczał, całując niewinnie wargi blondyna. Sapnął, gdy Dean niespodziewanie popchnął go do tyłu. Wyciągnął ręce i sięgnął po mężczyznę. Dean oparł się łokciem nad jego głową. Drugą rękę położył na jego biodrze, podwijając koszulę. Zamruczał szczęśliwie, w końcu sięgając po to, co chciał od dłuższego czasu. To był tylko sex, to nie było mu obce. Uczuciami zajmie się, gdy przestaną być takie straszne.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja w tym momencie mam pomysł na kolejne sześć pierwszych razów - wymruczał w jego skórę. Castiel jęknął i niekontrolowane poruszył biodrami, gdy Dean z premedytacją się o niego otarł. Uśmiechnął się zaczepnie.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Tylko sześć? - szepnął. Uchylił powieki i spojrzał na mężczyznę oczami ciemnymi od pożądania. - Ja naliczyłem ich dziesięć, a jestem tylko niewinnym aniołem.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Dean warknął i ponownie opuścił biodra, szukając słodkiego nacisku. Castiel jęknął i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Zamruczał gardłowo, czując usta łowcy na delikatnej skórze za uchem.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Może mi je zaprezentujesz, aniołku? - wymruczał cichutko.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel warknął gardłowo i niespodziewanie zmienił ich pozycję. Wyprostował się powoli, spoglądając na Deana z góry. Odetchnął głęboko, opierając opuszki palców na jego piersi. Dłonie drżały mu niekontrolowanie, a pierś była ściśnięta nerwowo. Dean oddał spojrzenie, oddychając ciężko przez nos. Powoli uniósł ręce i przesunął dłonie w górę ud anioła, aż do bioder. Przytrzymał go mocno, ale nie boleśnie i mimowolnie wypchnął biodra do góry.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Oczy Castiela zalśniły. Źrenice na chwilę zabłysły bielą.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Zmieniam zdanie, trzy pierwsze razy w zupełności wystarczą - szepnął zduszonym głosem. Dean zacisnął palce na jego biodrach.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Zamknij się i w końcu to zrób - syknął. Jęknął przez zęby, gdy Castiel cofnął się o kilka centymetrów, idealnie naciskając na jego krocze. Złapał go szybko za pośladki i zacisnął na nich palce. Anioł jęknął i oparł się ciężko o jego brzuch. Wypchnął pośladki w jego dłonie, szukając dotyku. Zagryzł wargę i zmarszczył czoło, ocierając się o jego brzuch.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Dwa to też dobra liczba... - jęknął. Warknął, gdy Dean nagle go zatrzymał. Spojrzał na niego sfrustrowany. - Dean!</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Chciałbym cię zobaczyć, Cas - szepnął zduszonym głosem. Przełknął ciężko ślinę. - Kończenie w spodniach możemy odhaczyć innym razem.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Anioł syknął przez zęby. Zagryzł wargę i skulił się lekko. Zacisnął palce na koszulce łowcy.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Nie wiem, czy dam radę wytrzymać długo - mruknął cicho. Pochylił się szybko i pocałował mężczyznę. Zadrżał, gdy niekontrolowanie szarpnął biodrami. - Hnn, zdecydowanie nie długo. Dean...</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Shh, wszystko jest okey - zanucił. Podciągnął się do siadu i sięgnął po usta anioła. Pocałował go wolno i słodko, jednocześnie rozpinając guziki jego koszuli.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel pozbawił go bluzki pierwszy. Przesunął palcami po jego piersi, badając ją. Odsunął się od jego ust, na rzecz całowania jego obojczyków.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Dean westchnął i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Rozpiął swoje spodnie, a później delikatnie zajął się tymi anioła. Castiel niekontrolowanie ugryzł go w sutek, gdy mężczyzna przesunął wierzchem dłoni po jego kroczu. Zamruczał przepraszająco i złagodził miejsce ugryzienia pocałunkami. Zmienił ułożenie nóg, klękając w większym rozkroku.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Cas - szepnął Dean, obserwując czarną czuprynę nieubłaganie zbliżającą się do jego krocza. Oparł dłoń o jego głowę. - Hej, aniołku, pamiętaj, że nie musimy się nigdzie śpieszyć. Lepiej nie rób nic na siłę.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel zatrzymał się nagle i otworzył oczy. Zmarszczył na chwilę brwi, myśląc o wszystkich innych pierwszych razach, na które nie był gotowy. Coś ścisnęło go w brzuchu. Pocałował powoli skórę pod pępkiem mężczyzny, wyraźnie nad czymś myśląc.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- W sumie masz rację - mruknął w końcu. Wyprostował się i spojrzał z góry na zdezorientowanego Deana. Położył się obok niego i pospiesznie skopał spodnie wraz z majtkami. Spojrzał na niego, nagle nieśmiały. - Pokażesz mi jak? - zapytał niewinnie, a jego oczy były definicją ufności.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Dean jęknął słabo. Podkulił kolana do piersi, żeby przypadkiem nie skończyć przedstawienia przed czasem. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko kilka razy.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Ostrzegaj człowieka - syknął. Spojrzał niepewnie na anioła. Castiel wydał z siebie zniecierpliwione prychnięcie.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Dean przewrócił oczami i pochylił się szybko, żeby go pocałować. Zajął wygodnie miejsce pomiędzy jego nogami. Zerknął na niego z dołu.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel był słodko zarumieniony, a jego oczy co jakiś czas lśniły tym elektrycznym białym blaskiem. Oddychał szybko, jakby przebiegł maraton.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Dean uśmiechnął się łagodnie i sięgnął po jego rękę. Wtulił policzek w jej wnętrze, a później położył ją sobie na głowie. Castiel przeczesał z czułością jego włosy. Jego oczy lśniły w słabym świetle wpadającym przez okno.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Dean, ja...</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Shh - mruknął w jego udo. Przesunął nosem w górę jego członka. - Wiem - wymruczał w jedwabistą skórę.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel zacisnął zęby i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Jęknął przez zęby, gdy Dean go pocałował. Zacisnął palce na jego włosach. Zadrżał, czując uśmiech mężczyzny.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Dean działał powoli i delikatnie, drażnił się, zamiast gnać do mety. Jego język był gorący na ciele Castiela, a anioł zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna nie jest przypadkiem demonem. Gdy łowca delikatnie objął go wargami i powoli połknął, Castiel nie zastanawiał się już nad niczym.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Mógł zabić dla takich chwil.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Dean uniósł głowę i pocałował go w biodro. Odchrząknął.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- I jak mi idzie? - zapytał odrobinę zachrypnięty. Castiel westchnął głośno, słysząc jego głos, a jego członek drgnął niekontrolowanie. Dean pocałował go z uczuciem.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Nie przestawaj - szepnął błagalnie anioł. Dean zachichotał w jego skórę.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Może być jeszcze lepiej - mruknął słodko. Castiel pokręcił głową.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Nie, nie może - odpowiedział poważnie, pewny swoich racji. Dean ponownie się zaśmiał.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Podaj mi lubrykant, jest w szafce przy łóżku - polecił, prostując się.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel otworzył nagle oczy. Przełknął ciężko ślinę.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- O cholera, może być - szepnął zduszonym głosem. Podciągnął się do siadu i sięgnął do szafki. Spojrzał szybko na Deana, słysząc szelest materiału. Zawiesił się na chwilę.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Mężczyzna odłożył powoli spodnie na ziemię, robiąc z tego całe przestawienie. Oparł jedną rękę na biodrze, a drugą przesunął przesadnie wolno po sobie. Zadrżał, widząc biel oczu Castiela.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Widzisz coś, co lubisz? - zanucił słodko. Anioł warknął sfrustrowany. Pokręcił głową, mrużąc oczy.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Twoja dusza mnie oślepia - syknął. Dean zgarbił się lekko. Zmarszczył brwi i zagryzł zęby na wardze.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Tego się nie spodziewałem - mruknął szczerze. Uśmiechnął się nagle. - Poczekaj, wiem jak to naprawić. Chcesz mnie zobaczyć, Castiel?</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Dean - westchnął zniecierpliwiony. Rzucił mu buteleczkę lubrykantu. Lepszej odpowiedzi Dean nie mógł dostać.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Wszedł na łóżko i pocałował anioła. Uśmiechnął się przez pocałunek i złapał jego dłoń. Uniósł ją do ust i pocałował jej wnętrze.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Castiel wydał z siebie jeden z tych śmiesznych anielskich dźwięków, gdy Dean położył nagle jego dłoń na swoim kroczu. Instynktownie objął go palcami. Obaj jęknęli.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- I teraz, lubisz coś, co macasz? - szepnął zaczepnie Dean, spoglądając z bliska w białe oczy. Castiel w odpowiedzi po prostu go pocałował. Poruszył niezdarnie ręką, chcąc go poczuć w całości. Zadrżał, a wszystkie włoski stanęły mu dęba.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Zdecydowanie tak - mruknął bez tchu. Dean uśmiechnął się przez pocałunek.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- Chcesz, żebym pokazał ci jeszcze kilka rzeczy?</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>- <em>Zdecydowanie tak.</em></p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>
                    
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>***</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p>Dean mruknął rozkosznie i przeciągnął się leniwie. Ziewnął głośno.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>Przekręcił się na drugi bok, szukając drugiego ciała. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy natrafił na zimną pościel. Otworzył niechętnie oczy.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>Castiel stał oparty o ścianę przy oknie i palił spokojnie papierosa. Miał na sobie tylko płaszcz. Blask budzącego się dnia ładnie oświetlał jego twarz.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>Dean mruknął głośniej, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Castiel spojrzał na niego leniwie. Wydmuchał dym kącikiem ust.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>- Dopiero czwarta - mruknął. Zgasił papierosa o parapet. - Prześpij się jeszcze.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>- Chodź tu - mruknął prosząco. Jego głos wciąż był lekko zachrypnięty. Castiel uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Odbił się od ściany i posłusznie podszedł do łóżka. Kucnął obok niego, żeby być na wysokości zielonych oczu. Uśmiechnął się z czułością i przeczesał jasne włosy palcami.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>- Wytrzeźwiałeś? - zapytał cicho, a pod nonszalanckim tonem chował się wielki smutek.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>Dean zmarszczył brwi. Podciągnął się na łokciu.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>- Oczywiście, że tak - powiedział poważnie. Pochylił się i pocałował czoło anioła. Chciał poprosić Castiela, żeby nie odchodził. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, siłując się ze słowami. Spojrzał nieśmiało prosto w ufne, niebieskie oczy. - Wskakuj na łóżko, tweete, chyba musimy odhaczyć pierwszy raz, gdy jesteś dużą łyżeczką.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>Castiel uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że aż zrobiły mu się zmarszczki. Posłusznie zdjął płaszcz i położył się za Deanem. Wtulił nos w jego kark.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>- Dean, k...</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>- Shh... - Przerwał mu po raz trzeci wypowiedzenie tych słów. Wtulił się w niego mocniej. - Nie teraz. Kiedyś. Ale proszę, nie teraz.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>Castiel jeszcze raz pocałował go w kark. Objął go ochronnie i ukrył twarz w jego włosach.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>- Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowy - szepnął i brzmiał szczerze. Dean zagryzł wargę do krwi. Chciał wytrzeć łzę, łaskoczącą go w nos, ale Castiel obejmował jego ramiona, tamując mu ruchy.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>Obiecał sobie, że to będzie najpiękniejszy pierwszy raz dla nich obu. Castiel uśmiechnął się łagodnie i pocałował go w czubek głowy.</p>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Nic tak nie motywuje do pisania, jak jeden mały komentarz)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>